Kain
To make your own character page, click "Contribute" in the upper right corner of the wikia. Then select "Add a Page." The infobox displayed is the "Character Infobox" which can be found by using Insert>Infobox. Feel free to omit information you feel is extraneous, but do not purposefully hide or lie about information. History During the First Orcish War,' There was a high justiciar of the Abadarian' vault temple in the city of Haven by the name of Daciae. The fighting had gone on for many years and when at last it reached the gates of the city, she decided, out of desperation to travel to Axis to beseech the servants of Abadar there for aid. A Gate was opened and the Axiomites received her, but had no interest in the battles of one small city in the vast expanse of time, no matter how passionately she pleaded. Several weeks passed before she appeared again in Haven, eyes glowing with strange golden particles, the immortal essence of the Axiomites. She would say nothing of what had occurred, and would grow silent and withdrawn when pressed. But months later, a child was born. Though this event was lost to most during the turmoil of that age and the mists of time, records were kept in secret by the high clerks of the temple so that the bloodline could be watched. They were aware that a child could eventually be born with the transcendant spark of the Axiomites in their blood, and if such an event were to occur, it would be a powerful manifestation of the presence of Abadar. In the year 985, Kain was born. His father was a tax collector, his mother was in the city guard, both very devout and active in the church of Abadar of Haven. He was carried for 6 months before emerging whole and of healthy, normal weight. At age 8, he could run a mile in under 5 minutes. At the age of 12, his feet and fists were so quick, he could outmaneuver and outlast most adults in a straight out brawl. These phenomena did not go unnoticed by the Head Justiciar. Kain was a very restless youth, unable to sit still for long and easily bored. He resented life under his parents. It was simple, steady, and devoid of excitement. He refused to take orders from some arrogant, ignoble superior like his mother. He refused to spend his days counting taxes and keeping records in a small lamp lit room until age claimed his strength and zest for life like his father. At the age of 16, rumors of the Orc menace began to circulate, and in a move that was equal parts rebellion, patriotism, and desire for adventure, he left Haven for Oakham to join the militia there as a light skirmisher/scout due to his speed. Despite all the threats and pleas, his parents could not prevent him from leaving. They approached the Head Justiciar for assistance, but he counselled them to let him go, so that he might experience the pain and loss of the chaos of war, and through that crucible be strengthened and forged into a man of character and stability. The third Orc War came and went, and then the Thii attacked. When Kain at last returned home to Haven, he was a broken man. He turned to drink to drown out the horrors of atrocities commited, and echos of friends screaming in agony as they lay dying on the fields of battle. He eventually turned to bloodsports organized by clandestine organizations around the city and countryside to earn a living. It was then that the High Justiciar came upon him sleeping on a dirty pile of hay and refuse in an alley, nursing a hangover and several broken ribs, clearly having hit rock bottom at last. The High Justiciar knew that now Kain was ready to be remade into something stronger, and perhaps he might awaken the latent power he suspected lay dormant within him. He brought Kain to the central vault and there he was healed and clothed and taught the laws and rules that governed all which existed. His martial powers were encouraged and refined, and he was trained under the most skilled Paladin Justiciars that the church of Abadar could offer. By the time he was 22, his insanity was cured, though the scars would forever remain. He had become an almost fanatically devoted member of the Chronospears, a small military sect of radical theologians devoted to the travel and mobility aspects of Abadar. The High Justiciar was almost certain that Kain was the one who was long looked-for of the bloodline of Daciae. All that was needed was a spark that would awaken the latent power that flowed through his veins. Kain was commanded to travel to the city-state of Falador, to aid in any way he could so that order and commerce might thrive and the wilds be tamed and ordered, that the glory of Abadar might be made manifest and all might prosper. Only through order could prosperity be obtained, and through prosperity, a lasting peace. Appearance Kain is a well muscled man, and usually wears a blonde mohawk. His customary breastplate is deep brownish-red; the color of rust. His boots are similary colored, and these he wears even when not wearing his breasplate- He can be heard approaching long before being seen due to the strong, metallic thumping they make when he walks. On his back is strapped his fauchard, the weapon of the Chronospears. He wears a silver key on a chain around his neck. His light brown eyes are shrewd and piercing. Personality Kain is even tempered. He rarely shows any outward signs of anger, nor is he quick to mirth or merrymaking. He sees things for their value to society as a whole, and although not unkind, the prosperity of the city trumps the comfort of the individual. He bears no ill will toward the disposessed however, and will go out of his way to see that all parties walk away from the bargaining table with something to show for it. In battle, Kain is lightly armored and armed, and relies on his speed to get behind enemy lines to disrupt the rear echelons using hit and run tactics. Friends Zilos- A great man of foresight and strength who is decisive enough to do what must be done. Enemies TBD Aspirations At this time, Kain only seeks to serve the aims of the Chronospears, and in doing so, seeks to gain a better understanding of who he is, and what his place in this world is to become. Kain plans on founding several outposts along important trade routes to serve as rest stops and places of safety, in order to encourage commerce. Category:Old Lore